


Dream Wolf

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Dream Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Dream Wolf by Shomeret

**_Dream Wolf_ **

I dreamed you before we met   
Saw you wandering the city streets   
With your form mysteriously wavering   
Between wolf and man   
The wisp of whiskers on your chin   
A whisper of hidden wildness within   
So carefully disguised   
By the civilized veneer   
Of your cop identity. 

Now that you have left it behind   
The leashed wolf inside you   
Longs to leap free of his prison.   
Oh, let him out, Nick   
So we can both discover   
What unstoppable force of nature   
Has drawn us together. 
    
    
     -- Shomeret © 1999
      
  
---  
  
* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
